Loki's Extreme Desires
by xXCherryHazeXx
Summary: A story about Loki and his new found mortal love. They face challenges and betrayals. Also, warning I find it to be a little explicit, so read at your own raunchy thoughts.
1. It Begins

The heat hits once again, your body rubs against mine. If I had any idea I was going to fall in love with a Norse god I might of acted different. He is older than I could ever get but I love him as if we had been friends forever. Loki is my love, but I bet you want to know how we got this way, right? Well, I'll tell you. I will tell you and so our story will begin with my grade ten year.

I was hanging out with my friends first day back from summer vacation. Recently broken hearted I was not looking for love anytime soon; it found me just the same. That was the first day I set my eyes on him, he called himself Gerard but I knew he lied. I didn't know him then but he still caught my eye better than my ex did when he walked through those hallowed halls. "Chelsea, who are you staring at sweetie?" Brittany shook me out of my drifted off thoughts thinking about Gerard. I smiled and camouflaged my feelings for this new stranger love. "Nothing, just zoned out...I'm sorry Britt. Let's get to art or Janette will have a cow." We laughed as if it was true. When we got into class I saw him sitting at a table alone. I grabbed Brittany and we sat next to him. He didn't look up from the desk but I knew he was paying attention to me. "Hello." I heard the voice but I saw no lips move; looking next to me I tried to mentally speak to whoever is using my thoughts as a chat online. "Hello? Who am I talking too?" There wasn't an answer for a while but I felt eyes burn on me as if I had set a flame in the strange strangers heart. "I am called Gerard, I'm sitting next to you but I just moved here." I smiled and looked at him and saw his beautiful bright blue eyes reaching not only into my dark brown eyes but into my heart. "It's nice to meet you Gerard, I am-" I was cut off by his voice again. "You're name is Chelsea, you're 15 years old but you're soft skin hardly shows it. You're eyes are a soft brownie flavor but no food could compare to the taste of your sweet cherry lips. Am I right?" I looked up with a surprised and yet...well, somewhat bewildering. I turned red and put my face back when I knew I was turning red. I hear his soft voice again, "I will be the first man to kiss you...Bed you... whether you come willingly or not. I want you, to know you; please just let me take you to the mountains and hold you high." He saw I was confused as he spoke but flattered, "Would you care for dinner tonight?" I nodded and he just gave a little smirk down to his desk but it still hit me like a ton of bricks.

The day past by as if someone had fast forwarded my life ahead past my next five classes. I was soon at home getting ready for dinner with Gerard; He seemed off...Something about him. I couldn't understand it, there was something about him. I heard his voice once more, "Come down stairs. I await your appearance and would like you to be by my side as fast as you can." I smiled and felt a soft kiss on my cheek but only by the breeze of the AC. I finished my makeup and went to accompany him to dinner; his eyes still burn my heart as if an undying fire has been lite to my heart. We finally got to the place and ordered some sushi, soda, and started our date. We only looked into each others eyes but we had a conversation with each stare. He smiled at me and I knew he wanted to leave soon; I started to feel light headed but couldn't move as I stared into his white squall eyes. He looked down as if someone else had hacked into his software and he payed the bill before it came. "I have to leave my father calls council of me and my brother Th-Tristan." I looked down and we walked back to my house; he hugged me tightly and whispered softly in my ears as if thrusting his voice upon my thoughts. I moaned lightly and he just smiled, "I will kiss you soon my love. Soon enough, soon enough."

[meanwhile in Asgard]  
"So, what do you want Oden!?" He stared at me with such anger; Thor grabbed my shoulder but I pushed him away. "You have fallen from Asgard Loki Oden-son!" I turned to the Yoten I am but as Oden continued to humor himself with anger I began to ignore his voice...until he mentioned her. "How could you have fallen for that, that...mortal!?" I snapped my head toward him, "She is mine truly! There is no such thing you or Thor can do! I love her eternal and burn for her lust!" Thor snapped at me as if I had stabbed mother. "You are being foolish!" I looked into his burning eyes and set fire to his body; he rolled onto the ground in pain and agony as Oden threw me to the floor. "You are no longer allowed around here, not anymore Loki Oden-son!" I started to let tears flow down my cheeks but Yoten tears just turned to ice just the same. I will be with her again.

I sat in bed thinking about Gerard and couldn't get what he said to me out of my thoughts; is he holding upon me with love so tight? As I thought I heard a loud knock on my third story window. Startled, I got up and opened the curtain...there he was, my dear Gerard with me once again. It was raining but I could still see the dried tears against his cheeks. "I need a refuge, my father had expelled me from home. Could I stay with you?" I nodded in agreement and let him into my room; I shut my window and heard a knock on my chamber door. "Chelsea? Hun, are you okay? I heard you talking, are you hurt?" I hid Gerard and opened my door, "Hello daddy! I'm fine I was just video chatting with Britt." He smiled and patted my head; Walking away I slam my door shut and find Gerard in my bed. A few hours of just talking to each other I went down to get some ice cream for the homeless yet warm Gerard. "What do you call this?" I looked at him confused as he swallowed many large spoonfuls of ice cream. He looked up finally noticing my strange attention to his... appetite; smiling at me he just continued eating. We fell asleep together almost naked laying together as slumber took control of myself and my sweet, sweet Gerard.

The morning came up like a spring; I woke up and saw Gerard sitting at the end of the bed...crying. I looked worried, "I haven't been honest with you Chelsea. I want to tell you the truth." I looked surprised but I think inside I knew he was different. He looked into my eyes, tears freezing. "I am not called Gerard I made that name to make sure you would never be estranged or scared of who I really am. My real name is Loki Oden-son, I am the Norse god of mischief. I came down to learn about the human education, it became boring after a while. Well, to be honest I hated mortal education...until I met you." I started tearing up and he thought it to be of sadness but it was the quite opposite. "I love you Loki, no matter who you are or pretend to be. You are the first to kiss me." I brushed my hand onto his soft cheek and pulled him close; it was so passionate, sweet and soft but so exciting. I saw his eyes close as I forced mine to stay open to see his pleasure; all the same my eyes closed too. I heard a knock on my door once more it was my father. "Chelsea, you're going to be late for school!" I screamed back to him; I looked back at Loki but he had vanished but he left me a note. It reads;

"Hello my darling Chelsea, I have gotten my clothing and will meet you at school. I once more tell you 'I love you' I'm so happy I became infatuated with you. I hope to see you as soon as you can get to school. Sincerely Yours, Loki Oden-son."

I blushed and quickly got ready. My dad rushed me out the door and I arrived at school ten minutes before the bell. I saw Loki waiting for me, he looked softly at me with enough passion to set off a self induced orgasm; I felt him quickly rush up to me and hug so tightly I could swear he was catching me from death. I hold onto him tightly for what seemed to be a few seconds but as I under exaggerated the bell rings. Janette looked at me and my new stranger love with hope but fear; he seated me like a gentlemen. Brittany started to giggle but I could see she was upset. "What's wrong Britt?" She shrugged; hugging her until she laughed I smiled and sat back down beside Loki. "So, Lo-Gerard, how are you feeling?" He smiled and I knew how he was feeling; suddenly he started speaking through my mind. "I'm not okay, just don't say anything and listen. My father Oden has banished me from Asgard for loving you but yet Thor gets to love eternal without pain. It's not fair, I wish it was but it wasn't. I fought him and Oden threw me to the floor. He told me...He told me he didn't want me back in Asgard again." I looked up with surprise and kissed his forehead; Loki looked up with a shocked smile and kissed my hand, I couldn't help but blush. Loki spoke once more through telepathic love, "You infatuate me, know me, love me, interest me, and you know I do the same to you. Let me feel your mortal flesh against immortal; make me lust for you more than I do. Passion is the name for what I will give you, love is only the word for what I will do for you eternally. Chelsea I tell you again...I beg for your lust."


	2. For the love of Oden

It's been a month since I've been hiding Loki in my room; I've hidden it so long I'm not sure if I'll ever tell my father. Loki had been so kind and when my father wondered who I was always talking to I have to make up excuses; Loki does have a weird obsession with ice cream though? I went down stairs to get some more ice cream for him and heard a scream from my room, I quickly ran up to see my dad screaming at Loki and Loki just looked like a little puppy; so scared and lost. "Stop it! Stop that! He was kicked out and I'm taking care of him!" My dad stopped but was still breathing heavy, "What!? Why did you hide it from me? I guess I found out who you've been talking to you...you Harlot!" I looked into my fathers eyes shocked on the harsh words shot towards me like bullets; I started to cry and Loki ran up to me with passionate hugs. "Look what you did to your own daughter! Are you proud!? Are you happy with what you've done to her!? You're lucky to have such a sweet family! My father kicked me out, my brother beats me! How would you like to spend some time with my father!?" My dad looked so shocked that he didn't say another word for a week. Loki was sick one of the days...or at least pretended so he didn't have to go to school so me and Brittany spent our whole day pestering other classmates. "Loki! I'm home!" I dropped my stuff and went to my room; I found Loki laying on my bed with some Hagen Das ice cream between his soft legs. When he finally noticed me I had my jaw on the ground I was so shocked. "Ice cream is extremely fascinating, don't you agree?"

He stared at me with confusion and I finally walked over to his...n-naked body; shaped so perfectly my blood started to boil. He covered the ice cream and put it next to my bed, he smiled and pulled me closer. He made a really funny face that made me giggle and he started to kiss my neck, "I vant to suck your blood." He exclaimed pretending to be a vampire; we both couldn't stop laughing. He held tight to me and his kiss; so passionate could have made me faint but I tried so hard to stay awake. I held onto him and burned his name into my heart. He finally spoke again, "Please don't speak, let me show you my passions, desires faults, perfections; I need you so much. Kiss me." He rubbed his soft hand against my face and pulled my lips into a kiss. It was so exhilarating that I rubbed my hands down his spine as if he had taken control of me. Slowly our passions became clear and he lifted my shirt off; He took the rest of my clothes off as well and we began our night of hot passions. I woke up once more to find him staring at me with a smile across his soft face. I smiled and gave him another kiss, "Hello my love, are you ready for another school day?" He just nodded but he continued to make eye contact. My soul had set on fire and he wa the fuel; Brittany came up to us in the hall, she was crying. "What's wrong Britt?" We both looked worried at her but then she smiled still with tears rolling down her face. "He asked me out! He asked me and I said yes!" I looked at her confused, "Who? Kevin?" She squealed and I just laughed. Loki and I congratulated her and we went to go to class; as the day progress everything seemed so much sweeter. As we broke for lunch outside of our classroom Kevin was standing there waiting for Brittany to leave the classroom. As soon as she saw him she smiled and jumped into his arms.

The next few years of high school were almost like a dream drizzled in sweet honey. The years became so passionate and exciting; now it's grade twelve and we are almost finished school. Brittany was waiting with me for Loki and Kevin to show up from basketball practice and as we wait I saw a thunderstorm start to appear. In the distance Brittany and I saw a long blonde haired, muscular looking man walking towards us. I was frightened and confused hoping it not to be the brother I heard so much about. As I thought I heard a voice from afar. "Hello, are you Chelsea? Let me explain, I am Thor Odenson brother of your lover, Loki. I have come to find him to take him back to Asgard. The OrFather has requested his presents." I looked at Brittany and she was just looking with disbelief. "We are waiting for Loki and I am quite sure he would not like to be in the presence of his arrogant brother and spiteful father." He looked at me with anger as he lifted his hand above his head; I cringed and before I knew it Loki was in front of my taking a beating for me. "Brother, Father requests council!"


	3. And so we wait

I agreed to take Chelsea with me to Asgard as long as father was not going to harm her; Thor agreed to the same terms. As we walked, hand in hand father looked more and more aggravated with my mortal lover. "Loki, I may have...Over exaggerated your punishment. I have reconsidered you and your...persons. Chelsea of earth, step forward and let your new father take a look at you." Chelsea let go of my hand and for some reason I could feel something was wrong; He stepped towards her and smiles. Thor tackled me to the ground and set Mjonir on my chest so I was unable to get up. "Father! Leave her alone!" He looked over for a second but as soon as he looked away him and his guards took Chelsea. "Brother, you asked for his when you chose to love that mortal. I apologize but something had to be done." He bent over to grab Mjonir; he looked down at me as I spit a repulsive slim of Flem into his ignorant face. He picked up Mjonir lifted it above his head but slowly brought it back down and walked away. As soon as my idiotic brother left, my father had come back alone. "Where is she!? Where is my love!?" He just walked silently back to his thrown; my patience started to decrease as if I was about to lose my own life. "Where did you send her you Bastard!?" He looked surprised and stood up with anger building in his face. "She was sent to Laufey, he will deal with her." I screamed at him as I ran to the Bi-frost; I ran up to Heimdall and begged to be sent to Yotenheim. As soon as I had reached my destination I could hear my name being called by a distance horrified voice. I started to cry and ran faster to save her.

"What is the meaning of this Loki Odenson?" Laufey stared at me with a somewhat cocky look in his eyes. "I have come for my love, no matter what my father says." He looked with surprise but continued to aggravate me. After a while of Laufey insulting and angering me I had, had enough. "Enough Laufey! Hand me over my fiance or suffer the consequence!" Laufey smiled and a few of his Yoten guards grabbed a hold of me. He brought out a beaten and undressed Chelsea. "Chelsea! You bastard!" She barely looked up; in so much pain she fell to the floor when the Yoten's let go of her. I could see the tears rush down her face as Laufey walked towards her. "See, I've been having a little...Well, a little fun with your lover Loki Odenson." He smiled and licked her face; I turned into my Yoten form and screamed "Leave her alone! I'll kill you, do you understand!? I'll kill you!" He laughed and started to defile my love. I screamed and cried for him to resist and stop but he continued to hurt and disturbing her natural flower. I laid there with no way to help her; she lie in front of Laufey with no way to protect herself.

I had watched too long, now was the time to finally stop Laufey from almost killing my dear Chelsea. I broke free from his guards and ran towards Laufey; he dodged me the first time but as I came back around I hit him straight to the ground. I trapped him beneath me with a blade against his throat, "So Laufey, what is your last words?" He just laughed and looked beyond me; I turned to see Thor and the Orfather behind me. As soon as I realized them standing there they had already thrown me off and helped Laufey up. I ran up to Chelsea and held onto her tight, She was so weak and we let out tears holding each other Thor had stopped himself and Laufey. The Orfather kept walking and I held tightly to Chelsea; I whispered something into her ear as we had just become endanger.


End file.
